


seharusnya

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku seharusnya tetap bersamamu.Tangan Cas bergerak tiba-tiba. Mata biru kembali bersirobok dengan mata hijau Dean. Sorot mata itu lagi. Duka dan luka.Dean, begitu banyak kata ‘seharusnya’,ia berbisik. Dan suaranya pecah saat ia melanjutkan,apa yang kau ingat?Apa yang tidak kau ingat?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * _Heart Burst Into Fire_ merupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Bullet For My Valentine dan menjadi bagian dari album Scream Aim Fire (2008).
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri **Refresh Festival!**
>   * Untuk **Ken** dan tulisannya yang banyak menginspirasi; meski saya dengan tidak tahu malunya tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca.
> 

> 
>  

 

 

⌠ _I'm coming home_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_Do you **remember me** at all? _ ⌡

 

Rumah ini masih seperti yang diingatnya. Jika ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan hunian ini, maka itu adalah _hangat._ Ya, hangat. Dean Winchester masih mengingatnya. Hangat. Bagaimanapun, ia menghabiskan lebih dari lima tahun bersama orang yang dicintainya di rumah ini.

Castiel Novak.

Pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Pria yang membuat Dean meninggalkan segala yang ia miliki agar bisa bersamanya. Pria yang pertama dan terakhir, satu-satunya di hidup Dean.

Ia tidak pernah ingin pergi. Ia tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan Cas. Tidak terpikir sekalipun di benak warasnya, bahwa akan ada waktu dimana ia dan Cas harus berpisah. Dean tidak mau.

Tapi _nyatanya,_ perpisahan itu terjadi. Suka atau tidak.

Dan setelah sekian lama, ia menghindari kewajiban untuk menebus masa lalu; Dean kembali.

Ia kembali ke rumah ini. Rumahnya yang hangat. Surga mungil yang dibangunnya bersama Cas untuk masa depan mereka bersama. Surga mereka yang _hangat._

_Hangat._ Dan kilasan kenangan tentang Cas terlintas di benak Dean, tepat ketika tangannya memutar kenop pintu.

Ini adalah tempat ia berbagi kenangan dengan orang yang ia cinta.

Ini adalah tempat ia membangun semua mimpi bersama belahan jiwanya.

Ini adalah tempat ia… menghancurkan semuanya.

_Cas, masihkah kau mengingatnya?_

 

*

 

⌠ _I'm leaving_

_Have I fucked things up **again**?_ ⌡

 

Desember. Salju dan penghangat ruangan. Natal. Hadiah. Berkumpul. Bahagia.

_Begitu seharusnya._

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Ia dan Cas malah berdiri begitu dekat; dan alih-alih bercumbu, yang mereka lakukan adalah saling berteriak. Saling menyalahkan; bukan pada lawan bicaranya, tapi pada diri mereka sendiri. Pertengkaran tanpa juri penengah. Cas dan ‘ _Dean-Kau-Tahu-Ini-Memang-Yang-Harus-Terjadi’_. Dean dan ‘Dammit-Cas _-Aku-Tidak-Bisa-Aku-Aku-Aku-_ Dammit’. Suara naik, situasi memanas, udara kaya akan tekanan emosi dan amarah yang membara.

Rumah itu tak lagi _hangat._ Rumah itu dingin, begitu dingin hingga keduanya membeku, lalu retak dan terluka.

Cas menolak melihat pada Dean, seteguh ia menolak pendapat orang yang dicintainya itu.

Dan Dean, ia tidak bisa menghadapi penolakan Cas, menghadapi penolakan orang yang menjadi poros kehidupannya.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dan meninggalkan Cas sendiri.

Keduanya sama-sama kacau.             Keduanya sama-sama hancur. Dan janji manis serta kecupan dan cinta yang pernah mewarnai hidup mereka, tertutup kabut benci dan sakit hati ( ~~dan ego; ya ego, andai mereka mau mengakuinya~~ ).

_*_

⌠ _I'm dreaming_

_**Too much** time we'd have to spend._ ⌡

 

Ada masanya, Dean yakin bahwa semua hal tentang _apple-pie life_ yang dimilikinya hanyalah ilusi semata. Bahagia tidak mencakup apa yang Dean rasakan; saat ia terbangun di sisi Cas pada pagi hari, atau saat ia berdiri di samping Cas memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua, atau saat ia diam-diam mengawasi Cas yang bergelung di pelukannya ketika menonton televisi. Bahagia tidak mencakup itu semua.

Karena apa yang dirasakan Dean melampaui kata ‘bahagia’.

Suatu perasaan yang lebih terasa surealis ketimbang nyata, hingga Dean sering bertanya-tanya.

_Apa ini mimpi?_

Karena jika iya, maka ia tak ingin terbangun. Ia ingin tertidur selamanya, hidup dalam mimpi bersama pusat semestanya yang tercinta.

 

*

 

⌠ _It **hurts** , wounds so sore_

_Now I'm **torn** , now I'm torn._ ⌡

 

Kecupan Cas selalu menjadi hal pertama yang diharapkan Dean di pagi hari dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sebelum terlelap. Pelukan hangatnya adalah selimut yang merangkul Dean di hari yang paling dingin dan penyejuk yang mendinginkan di hari yang paling panas. Sentuhan Cas adalah obat yang menyembuhkannya saat ia sakit dan suplemen yang ia butuhkan agar tetap bugar. Segalanya tentang Cas adalah matahari dan kebaikan dunia. Segalanya tentang Cas adalah apa yang membuat Dean bahagia; apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan agar menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Segalanya tentang Cas, _sekarang_ , adalah sesal dan duka yang mengendap di dalam dada.

Dean tidak sanggup mengkonfirmasi, berapa langkah yang harus diambilnya setelah ia keluar dari rumah mungil mereka  sebelum ia merasakan kakinya menolak berkoordinasi dan seluruh anggota tubuh melumpuh.

Dean tidak bisa mengatakan, berapa pagi dan berapa malam yang ia lewatkan dengan dada sesak; berapa musim yang terlewatkan dengan ia sendiri—menggigil, bahkan saat terik matahari begitu membakar; entah berapa waktu yang berlalu ketika ia tak sadarkan diri karena tak ada obat yang manjur menyembuhkan dan menjaganya kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

Saat pikirannya berlabuh pada sosok Castiel, pusat alam semestanya; ia merasakan lubang hitam menyedotnya kuat-kuat, meninggalkannya hampa dan kosong.

Namun ia tidak mati rasa.

Dean merasakan semua.

Sakit. Luka. Tercabik.

 

*

 

⌠ _I've been **far away** . . ._ ⌡

 

_Berapa lama aku pergi?_

Dean berbisik pelan.

_Berapa lama aku meninggalkanmu?_

Lirih dan lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

Dean tidak tahu jawabnya, maka ia bertanya. Karena jika ia tahu, semua beban yang bertengger di bahunya bisa membunuh. Ia bisa mati karena sesal. Ia bisa mati karena—karena ia tidak mencoba untuk kembali lebih awal.

_Aku sudah begitu lama pergi,_ kata Dean pada dirinya sendiri, saat tak ada yang menjawab. Tangan mencengkeram dada, menjaga agar serpihan hati yang remuk oleh rasa bersalah tidak berceceran. _Aku begitu lama meninggalkanmu, Cas._

_Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas._

Nama itu terpantul bagai mantera, menggema di rumah tempat ia dahulu mencoba merajut masa depan. Nama orang yang menjadi kekasih hatinya. Dean membisikkan nama itu, khidmat bagai melantunkan doa. Ia berharap malaikat-malaikat mendengarkan dan menyampaikan pesannya.

_Cas, aku kembali._

Dean memejamkan mata. Berharap ada keajaiban yang terjadi; meski sepengalamannya tidak ada hal seperti itu—tidak, setelah apa yang ia alami dengan Castiel.

*

 

⌠ _When I see **your face**_

_My hearts **burst into fire.**_ ⌡

 

_Dean?_

Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini bagian dari mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini bagian dari ilusi yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Tolong jangan—

_Dean._

Bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah konfirmasi.

Dean menarik napas pelan, lambat, dan panjang. Aroma manis madu berpadu dengan angin musim semi yang lembut menggelitik indera penciumannya. Tangan Dean mengepal, menjaganya agar tak gemetaran. Usaha yang sia-sia. Indera-indera yang terasa tumpul mendadak berubah menajam. Hidup oleh pemicu yang tengah berada di dekatnya. _Dekat, begitu dekat._

Dan telapak tangan yang dirindukannya selama bermilenia, menyentuh pipinya. Ringan.

Dean membuka mata.

Dan sepasang mata biru elektrik menatapnya balik.

Menenggelamkannya dalam lautan rindu dan kasih sayang, cinta yang didambanya dalam penolakan.

Wajah ini yang diinginkan Dean. Rambut ini yang ingin disentuhnya. Kulit ini yang ingin dirasakannya. Figur ini, yang menangkup wajahnya dengan hati-hati, yang diinginkan Dean. Setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah semuanya.

Dean bisa melihatnya kembali.

Rumah ini tidak _hangat._ Rumah ini panas membara. Dan hati Dean yang meledaklah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya.

 

*

 

⌠ _You're **not alone**_

_I know I'm far from home_

_Do you **remember me** at all?_ ⌡

 

Dean pikir mungkin seabad telah berlalu, tapi nyatanya hanya dua detik sebelum sepasang mata yang memandangnya meredup dalam kedukaan.

Rindu masih terjejak, tapi bahagia tidak memancar dari irisnya. Hanya ada kesedihan. Hanya ada kesakitan dan luka.

Cas tidak mendaratkan pandang pada Dean lagi. Ia memalingkan wajah, menggigit bibir.

_Cas?_ Dean menangkap tangan yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Suara Dean serak, tercekik ketakutan bahwa Cas tidak menginginkannya kembali. Bahwa kepulangan Dean adalah hal yang tak dikehendaki.

_Cas, aku—_ Ia ingin mengatakan maaf, tapi Cas tidak perlu pernyataan untuk tahu bahwa Dean menyesal. _Cas, aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu._

Maaf itu tertelan dan sebagai gantinya, isi hati yang terlontar keluar.

Tangan Cas gementar. Dean memegangnya erat, merasai tekstur kulit yang membuat jantungnya berdesir tiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Dean tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini. Tidak akan lagi.

_Cas, aku seharusnya kembali padamu lebih awal._

Cas masih tidak mau melihat pada Dean. Tapi yang dibutuhkan Dean adalah bahwa Cas masih berada di hadapannya; betapapun ia tak ingin menatap, ia masih mendengarkan.

_Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak sebaik yang kau harapkan. Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku hancur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, aku_ tetap _tidak seharusnya pergi._

Cas kaku.

_Tidak semudah itu mencintaiku, tapi begitu mudah bagiku jatuh cinta padamu._

Cas diam.

_Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku seharusnya tetap bersamamu._

Tangan Cas bergerak tiba-tiba. Mata biru kembali bersirobok dengan mata hijau Dean. Sorot mata itu lagi. Duka dan luka.

_Dean, begitu banyak kata ‘seharusnya’,_ ia berbisik. Dan suaranya pecah saat ia melanjutkan, _apa yang kau ingat? ~~Apa yang tidak kau ingat?~~_

 

*

 

⌠ _I'm leaving_

_Do you **wait for me** again? _ ⌡

 

_Aku ingat kita bertengkar, Cas._

**_Ya, Dean._ **

_Kita bertengkar karena kau—kau ingin menyudahi hubungan kita._

**_Dean, aku—_ **

_Cas, pikirmu aku akan berhenti mencintaimu? Kau pikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu bahkan setelah kau terbukti positif? Kau pikir bahwa mimpiku akan berserak hancur karena apa yang terjadi padamu tak terelakkan?_ Dammit, _Cas. Apa yang kurasakan padamu bukan nafsu semata. Apa yang kuinginkan darimu bukan hanya sekedar urusan bercinta. Aku berusaha, Cas._ Hell, God knows I’m trying. _Aku akan berada di sisimu, mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi._

**_Dean, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku._ **

_Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, Cas. Tidak ada._

**_Dean—_ **

_Aku ingat kita saling adu teriak. Aku benci saat kau ada di depanku, begitu menderita, dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau ada di tepi jurang, Cas, dan_ dammit. _Kau malah mendorongku menjauh saat aku mengulurkan tangan. Kau siap melompat. Kau—_

**_Dean, dengarkan aku—_ **

_Tidak, Cas, kau yang dengarkan aku. Hari dimana kau hancur adalah hari dimana aku hancur, Cas. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kita adalah dua dalam satu kesatuan. Kau dan aku tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tidak dengan semua omong kosong yang kau jejalkan dalam otakku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku sebesar_ itu. _Bahwa apa yang kau inginkan dariku bukan cinta atau kebahagiaan. Omong kosongmu tidak menghentikan apa yang kurasakan padamu, Cas._

**_Dean, kau pergi._ **

_Karena kau yang_ memintanya! _Kau ingin aku pergi, maka aku pergi. Kau tidak ingin menarikku dalam pusaran penderitaanmu, kau yang berpikir bahwa aku_ seharusnya—dammit, _kata  itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak pernah ingin pergi, tapi kau memintanya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan bila itu bisa membuatmu bahagia!_

**_Kau tidak bahagia._ **

_Bahagiakah kau, Cas?_

**_Dean, kau pergi._ **

_Ya, dan seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Tahun-tahun tanpamu adalah yang terburuk. Aku nyaris tidak—_

**_Dean._ **

_Aku bodoh. Aku—_

**_Dean, kau pergi._ **

_Dan apa kau menungguku kembali, Cas?_

**_Ya, Dean, selalu. Aku selalu menunggumu. Tak seharipun terlewatkan tanpa aku menatap pintu berharap kau melangkah masuk. Tapi—_ **

_Tapi?_

**_Dean, kau tak pernah kembali._ **

 

*

 

⌠ _I'm **screaming**_

_**No more** days we'd have to spend._ ⌡

 

Dean pergi.

Dan ia tidak kembali.

Betapapun ia menginginkannya.

Betapapun ia memimpikannya.

Betapapun besar dan kuat hasratnya, ia _tak bisa._

_Apa yang kau ingat?_

Dean ingat dirinya dan Cas bertengkar hebat. Ia ingat mereka beradu argumen hingga Dean memutuskan bahwa jalan yang terbaik adalah keluar dan meninggalkan Cas. Ia ingat ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia ingat ia mengabaikan pesan dan telepon dari Sam. Ia ingat ia mengemudikan Impalanya tanpa tujuan. Ia ingat dirinya tersuruk di ranjang setelah meracuni diri dengan alkohol. Ia ingat dirinya mengutuk Tuhan. ia ingat dirinya menyalahkan takdir. Ia ingat ia membenci dirinya sendiri, atas apa yang terjadi pada Cas. Ia ingat ia menghubungkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebagai karma atas masa lalu miliknya yang kelam. Sungguh, Dean ingat. Ia serak menyumpahi Tuhan, mengolok malaikat, menghina takdir, dan—

_~~Apa yang tidak kau ingat?~~ _

Dean hilang hitungan berapa hari atau minggu atau bulan atau bahkan tahun atau mungkin dekade berlalu sejak ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Cas di belakangnya.

Yang Dean tahu hanyalah beban yang menyesakkan, sesal dan sedih dan sakit yang menyertainya tak pernah hilang. Rindu yang berubah menjadi venom di nadinya tak pernah sirna. Cinta yang menjaganya hidup kini—

_~~Apa yang tidak kau ingat?~~ _

Dean menyimpan sepucuk pistol di tas bepergiannya. Dan untuk pertama kali, sejak ia bisa menghirup napas saat jiwa ditiupkan dalam raganya, Dean berdoa.

_Jaga Cas untukku, karena aku tak bisa menjaganya._

Entah pada ~~siapa~~ apa ia berdoa.

Dean tidak membuang waktu untuk membiarkan dirinya ragu.

Hanya butuh satu peluru untuk mencari tahu, apakah Tuhan memang ada dan sanggup menjawab doanya.

 

*

 

⌠ _It **hurts** , wounds so sore_

_Now I'm **torn** , now I'm torn._ ⌡

 

Rumah ini masih seperti yang diingatnya. Jika ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan hunian ini, maka itu adalah _hangat._ Ya, hangat. Castiel Novak masih mengingatnya. Hangat. Bagaimanapun ia menghabiskan lebih dari lima tahun bersama orang yang dicintainya di rumah ini.

Dean Winchester.

Pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Pria yang membuat Cas mengorbankan apapun agar masa depan menjadi milik mereka bersama. Pria yang pertama dan terakhir, satu-satunya di hidup Castiel.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan Dean untuk pergi. Ia tidak pernah ingin Dean meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak terpikir sekalipun di benak warasnya, bahwa akan ada waktu dimana ia dan Dean harus berpisah. Castiel tidak mau.

Tapi _nyatanya,_ perpisahan itu terjadi. Suka atau tidak.

Dan Castiel yang memulainya.

Ia ingat dirinya menggenggam hasil pemeriksaan medisnya dengan hati hancur. Setengah mengutuk, setengah bersyukur.

Oh, jika ada entitas bernama Tuhan di luar sana, Castiel berterima kasih. Ia berterima kasih karena ia mengetahui hal ini sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Positif tidak pernah menjadi pertanda untuk horror yang menghantui, tapi itulah yang ada.

Satu kata singkat : _positif._

Castiel tidak tahu bagaimana semua bisa terjadi, bahkan jika ia tahu—memangnya apa yang mampu ia lakukan? Ia tidak bisa memutar balik waktu dan mencoba menggores positif itu agar berbalik kutub. Ia tidak punya kuasa.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjaga agar Dean—Dean yang ia cintai, Dean yang menjadi poros kehidupannya—tidak terjerumus lubang yang sama.

Satu kata singkat : _negatif._

Dan Castiel menebas angan, membanting mimpi, meluluhlantakkan pondasi atas surga yang mereka bangun selama ini.

_Demi Dean, karena Dean pantas bahagia. Dean pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya._

Namun setelah semua, apa yang Castiel dapat?

Yang ia dapat bukanlah kebahagiaan. Bukan kebahagiaannya, bukan pula kebahagiaan Dean. Yang ia dapat adalah bingkisan berpita hitam, Dean dalam setelan terbaiknya dengan mawar merah tergenggam.

 

*

 

⌠ _My beds become so lonely_

_No arms or sheets to hold me_

_**Has this world stopped turning**?_ ⌡

 

Ia kehilangan hitungan. Waktu tak terasa lagi baginya. Castiel bisa saja terbangun dua belas jam atau terjaga selama dua belas hari, tidak ada bedanya. Mata biru Castiel bisa saja menatap nyalang potret Dean di tangan selama dua belas detik sebelum akhirnya menyerah untuk lalu bergulung dalam sesal dan rasa sakit menikam selalu dua belas minggu. Tak ada bedanya. Tak ada detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, atau tahun. Lama atau tidaknya. Semua terasa sama.

Kehilangan yang dialami Castiel selalu baru, selalu segar, seolah waktu membeku dan memerangkapnya dalam lubang di mana ketiadaan batas adalah hukum alam.

Bumi berhenti berotasi.

Gravitasi tak lagi berfungsi.

Oksigen berhenti bersirkulasi.

Castiel meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, menyandarkan diri pada sentuhan tak kasat mata, menggigil kedinginan pada kekosongan yang terserak di permukaan ranjang.

Tak perlu vonis dokter untuk memastikan seberapa lama sisa hidupnya. Castiel menentukan sendiri.

_Aku ingin bertemu Dean, aku tidak ingin hidup tanpanya._

Entah pada siapa ~~apa~~ ia berdoa.

Castiel tidak membuang waktu untuk membiarkan dirinya ragu.

Hanya butuh satu peluru untuk mencari tahu, apakah Tuhan memang ada dan sanggup menjawab doanya.

 

 

 

*

 

_⌠ I'll **wait forever** to be apart, _

_**forever** to **be apart . . .** _ ⌡

 

_Kau mati, Cas._

**_Kau mati, Dean._ **

_Apa ini surga?_

**_Apa Tuhan itu ada?_ **

_Aku tak peduli, Cas._

**_Aku juga tidak._ **

 

 

*

 

⌠ _I'm **leaving** . . . _ ⌡

 

_Kau (memintaku) pergi dan kau (menginginkanku) kembali._

 

 

⌠ _I'm **screaming** . . ._ ⌡

 

_Sekarang, tinggallah._

                                                                                                                 kumohonkumohonkumohonkumohonkumohonkumohonkumohonkumohon

⌠ _I'm **dreaming** . . ._ ⌡

 

_Mari kita memulai sekali lagi._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ya, Cas._

_Ya, Dean._

 

**⌠** _My    hearts   burst   into **f i r e** ._ **⌡**

 

 

 

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> saya lagi ngedengerin lagu ini pas mendadak kesambet wahyu dari Dewa Angst.
> 
> fik pertama saya di bulan Maret dan saya tidak mau hiatus tapi inspirasi buat menulis tak kunjung datang, so yeah. kayaknya saya mulai karatan jadi mohon maaf bila ada salah ketik dan sebagainya. :’’))
> 
>  
> 
> tbh, saya kepikiran Ken pas ngetik ini, idek why. terus mendadak dapet impuls buat nge-gift ini buat Ken. :’) ( ~~sst, happy white day, ken!) /buatapa~~
> 
> saya makasiiiiiiiih banget sama Ken dan ide ceritanya yang unik dengan diksi khas, yang banyak menginspirasi saya. ❤
> 
> sejujurnya saya sering ngiler baca cerita Ken dengan plot unik dan ending tidak terduganya, atau terkadang cerita yang mengantung, yang sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada pembaca untuk melihat bagaimana bagian akhir itu menyudahi cerita.
> 
> sayang sekali, saya tidak banyak kenal fandom yang dihuni Ken, jadi—saya kepentok spn :’’)) tapi ini alternate-universe, jadi tidak perlu mengerti fandomnya sih eheh
> 
>  
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> _kudos, comments are making my days; so—why dontcha gimme some_? :’)


End file.
